Starting from Scratch
by MrsNPendragon aka Nicolio
Summary: Sequel to 'Not So Romeo and Juliet'. Cassie has just found out the truth about her family and is now with the most wanted guy at Spencer-Reid Garwin. She thought learing ther truth about herself was hard but that was the easiest part.
1. Dreams

**Hey guys, here is the Sequel I promised. Hope you enjoy it. It was a fun chapter to write. ENJOY XD

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

It was still hard for me to walk down the halls of Spencer without noticing the envious stares and jealous comments coming from other girls. All of them had longed to be the one Reid Garwin chose to be with, be more than just another name to the very long list of his one night stands, but he chose me. Plain Cassie Dessen. Well I thought I was just an ordinary girl but that was until I meet Reid and his brothers. They had told me who, or really what I was. I was a witch. My brother Chase Collins had been a Warlock and came from a long line of warlocks. All the males before him had possessed similar Powers. But Chase had taken our father's Powers and as a result, killing our father. Then Chase had come to Ipswich and tried to force Caleb into giving up his Powers. Chase had failed and Caleb had killed him. I then inherited Chase's Powers, but how much of that Power I didn't know yet. It's confusing, I know but try being me! No one knew how strong I was going to be. It worked out that I was slowly gaining more Power. Like charging a battery. Already I was stronger than Reid and Tyler who hadn't ascended, but not as strong as Caleb and Pogue, who had both ascended. Whilst my family history was being unearthed, me and Reid had formed a bond, finding out that I was his "intended" and he was my "intended" – whatever that meant – but one thing that that had happened was that he had said "I love you." Reid Garwin, the Bad Boy of Spenser Academy had told me that he loved me. I hadn't thought about it but as soon as he had uttered those words I knew that I loved him as well.

This had all happened about three months ago. Since then I had tried to act as if nothing had changed. Which was hard but I tried my best. I hadn't told my mother as I wasn't sure if she knew about my father's Powers. The only ones who knew were Caleb and his girlfriend and my best friend Sarah, Pogue, Reid and Tyler, and their parents. Their parents have been working hard to try and figure out exactly what we should expect, but this had never happened before. Or if it had, it wasn't in the Book of Damnations. I was scared and nervous about the whole thing but there was this weird buzz that came from it. Although I had these Powers, everyone had advised me not to use unless completely necessary because they had no clue to how it would affect me. It was hard though as there was always this niggle and the back of my mind, tempting me to use just a tiny bit. But I was adamant that I would not turn out to be like Chase. Reid kept telling me that I was nothing like Chase but deep down I knew we had thing in common but I told myself that this was the case for most siblings.

Since my mind was everywhere but in the present I didn't see Pogue step out of a class and he had his back to me so when I walked straight into him it took us both by surprise and we both ended up on the floor. I landed on my back, books going everywhere and Pogue landed on top of me, taking the breath right out of me. He was a big muscle guy and I could feel every pound of him, with a struggle I whispered "Pogue...I emm can't breathe, so please...get the hell off of me."

"Don't get you pants in a knot. That would only make it more difficult for Reid to take them off later." With this he burst out laughing, shaking both himself and me since he still hadn't gotten up. I could feel my face going red from the lack of oxygen and from the fact that people were standing around giggling and taking pictures on their phones. Like hell was Spenser that boring that Pogue landing on top of me was picture worthy. But then again, there wasn't the Girl of the Week gossip any more given that Reid had been with the same girl for three months which was yours truly.

"Ha....you're so fricking funny. Now please...get your heavy ass of me now." Just as Pogue stood up off me, Reid pushed his way through the group that was now dispersing towards the lunch hall.

"Well Cassie, I know we didn't get much sleep last night but that's what class is for, catching up on sleep. You really shouldn't sleep in the middle of the corridor. It's a safety hazard." Now that me and Reid were together, Reid had return to his cockier self but had turned it down a notch. Pogue whistled at the idea of me and Reid being up all night in my room.

"Ha, dream on Pogue. We were up for a totally different reason than what your filthy mind is conjuring up. In fact I meant to talk to you about it, I was planning to tell Caleb and Tyler and you together."

"Oh" was all Pogue replied and his face has darkened and went all serious, having a rough idea what had been keeping both Reid and I up all night.

"Erm, Reid, Pogue a little help." Reid looked and he on the floor and smirked his signature smile before offering his hand and pulling me up. Pogue picked up my books and smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Here you go Baby Girl, but please watch where you're going." I couldn't help but grimace at the new nickname I had been given. Since I was now the youngest , I had official become the baby of the group to Tyler's relief, being called Baby Girl by everyone, including Sarah which was becoming very annoying very quickly.

The three of us entered the lunch hall and spotted our friends at our usual table. Reid grabbed both our lunches, which had become habit even though I protested every day that I could pay for my own lunch. Followed by Pogue, we headed towards the table and sat in our usual seats. Sarah giggled before looking at me and asking "Why on earth was Pogue lying on top of you in the middle of the corridor? Everyone is talking about."

"You can't be serious. This is gossip. Me walking into Pogue is fricking gossip, you must be joking."

"Nope," it was Reid how answered. "Since I am not a playa anymore, they don't have much to talk about." With this, the whole table erupted into fits of laughter.

"You did not just say playa," I mumbled between laughs. "And I'm sure people gossiped about more than just you."

"You weren't here long before you two got together," explained Caleb. "I swear to God that there wasn't much worth talking about other than Reid. Everyone wanted to know who his latest girl was, where he had been at the weekend and what had he done. This was all people use to talk about. Why do you think so many girls go to our swim meets."

"Oh please, say no more, Reid has a big enough head without you filling it with more hot air," pleaded Sarah, before bursting into laughter for the third time since we sat down.

"I hate to leave my people without anything to talk about but I have eyes for only one girl now." Reid turned and give me a soft gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back and smirking once again and asking "How cheesy was that?"

"Total and utter cheese, please someone pass me a bag so I can be sick, " joked Pogue.

I sat and picked at my food thinking about whether or not I should tell the guys what had kept me up all night. Reid leaned over and whispered in my ear "just tell them the now and get it over with. I hate seeing you so worried." He kissed me on the cheek and turned back to his food waiting for me to start.

After a couple of minutes I blurted out, "guys I had another dream." This made everyone at our table to go quiet. Recently I had been having these really weird and vivid nightmares. It was something that the guys referred to as Darklings, but it was usually only those who had ascended or were close to it that saw them. But I was a year away from ascending since I had only just turned seventeen so it was worrying that I kept seeing them. This was the third time this month. And the more worrying thing was that it was Chase.

Caleb was the first to break the silence, "Is it still Chase?" Caleb was the one who worried the most as he was the one that had killed my brother and he felt guilty already, and the fact I kept seeing Chase as a Darkling made him feel even guiltier.

"Yeh but this time he spoke."

"What did he say?"

"Something like, 'you stole from me and I want it back.'"

"Reid did you see it."

"No man, I was sleeping but I did hear it though and it sound a bit like Chase but more like he was in pain. We'll need to tell the elders about it. She shouldn't even be seeing the bastard never mind talking to him."

"I'm right here Reid." I protested, "Don't talk about me like I can't hear you. I know your worried but I am sick of being treated like a damn child."

"Sorry babe, I know but I just hate seeing you so scared." He put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"I know you worry, and I'm sorry I shouted. It's just I am so tired and I just want to be able to go to sleep without thinking about what might happen."

"I'll talk to my dad tonight and if they have found anything else out or if we can do anything to stop it." I knew Reid was only trying to help but I highly doubted there would be anything new.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and be totally honest. THANKS XD xoxo**


	2. Well haven't we been naughty

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and all those who have added it to story alert or favourite story and added me to author alert or favourite author, I appreciate it soooo much. I'm always really nervous when I start a new story so it's great to hear that you guys liked it. Special shout out to kvsgirl who gave me a totally awesome comment and has followed my last story, and as a thank you this chapter is for you. ENJOY XD xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Reid's POV

I sat there quietly as Cassie explained to everyone at the table what had happened last night. I hated feeling so god damn helpless but there is nothing I could possibly do to stop this, not anything I knew about, and that pissed me right off. That bastard Chase was still a pain in my ass and he was fucking dead. Jesus didn't this guy ever give up. And even though Caleb and I didn't always see eye to eye, I could see this was hard on him as well and I didn't like it. For some reason unbeknown by me he blamed himself, like as if he was the one causing Cassie's pain and sleepless nights. But the truth was that no one knew how or why this was happening. The elders didn't have a clue and they too were starting to worry. They wanted to know what to expect to happen to Cassie or why Chase kept contacting her. But this whole threatening her thing was taking the piss. Like seriously, why!

I had to try and think of something else as I could feel my anger almost reaching uncontrollable. I tried to listen to what everyone was talking about but the problem was, no one was talking. I looked around the table and studied everyone. Sarah was playing with her hair, wearing a worried expression and looking back and forth between Cassie and Caleb. Caleb was staring into space with his eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Tyler and Pogue's faces were blank.

Cassie was looking down at her food, picking at it, not eating it or paying attention to anyone. Her hair had fallen down from behind her ear and was covering her face. She looked exhausted and pale. It reminded me to much of three months ago when she had been lying unconscious on my bed after I had almost squeezed the life out of her. That image still hit a nerve and it hurt like hell. I hated myself forever hurting her and had promised her that same night that I would never let anything happen to her. And I was letting her down. She wasn't sleeping and even though she denied it, I could tell that it hurt seeing her dead brother again and again. She screamed every time she saw the decaying body at the end of her bed. After she was woken up by him, she never went back to sleep and it was starting to catch up with her. I had to change this but how. In an attempt to cheer her up a little I said "I'll talk to my dad tonight and if they have found anything else out or if we can do anything to stop it," but as soon as I said it I knew that there would be nothing new or they would have told us to go meet them and I could see she doubted it too.

Then Pogue turned and said "well look at us, how dull are we. You would think someone had died....Shit. I mean, no one was murdered. Erm well, technically." After trying to recover but failing miserably, he smiled awkwardly. This made everyone laugh, including Cassie which made Pogue to smile wider.

"You really aren't that bright are you Pogue," criticized Tyler. "It's that tight helmet of your's, I told you your head was too big for it."

"Shut up Tyler! You're just jealous that chicks dig my motorcycle more than that Hummer of yours."

"What the hell does your big head have to do with 'chicks'"

"More than you need to know baby boy. Don't want to embarrass you by giving all the dirty details."

"Eww," chorused Sarah and Cassie, "god Pogue, seriously. What is it with you and making everything sound dirty," added Cassie.

"Hey, you get what he means so it makes you just as bad," argued Reid.

"Whose side are you on."

"I'm Switzerland, neutral territory."

"Wrong answer. You're suppose to side with me." Cassie pouted which made her look hot.

"Fine, I'm on your side but that's just so I can have my wicked way with you later." I teased, leaning forward and landing a kiss on her lush lips.

"Please," she said once I pulled away, "you so know I am the boss in this relationship."

"I only let you think that but we both know that's not true. I am the one that wears the trousers."

"Let's hope so, I dread to think what you'd look like in a skirt."

"Ha so not funny Sarah," but it sent everyone in stitches.

"Sorry Reid but I just don't think you have the legs for it."

**Cassie's POV**

My side was killing me by the time the final bell had rung at the end of the day. I had done nothing but laugh in double biology as I sat in between Reid and Sarah and their discussion/argument/almost fist fight about whole looks better in a skirt. Like why the hell did Reid car if he looked better in a skirt than Sarah. But I knew it was just an attempt to keep my mind of things and it had worked. As Sarah, Reid and I headed towards mine and Sarah's dorm, Sarah begged me for the millionth time to go to Nicky's. "Please Please Please come to Nicky's. It will be so much fun. Pleeeeeeeease. I will go down on my knees and beg."

I looked at Reid for assistance but he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me as if to say I agree with her. "Sarah I can't. I have to study and I want to get an early night."

"Fine, I'll stay here with you and we can have a girly night, you are always studying, you need a break."

"I'd love to Sarah but I have to study. I still have some stuff to catch up with and I could do with some alone time. Nothing personal, I just need to relax a little that's all. And I know Caleb has been busy trying to help me so you should go and help him have a good time." She knew I was right and so looked at me with a look of defeat and walked into our dorm, leaving me and Reid standing outside.

"You know, I could stay here and help _you _have a good time." Reid raised his eyebrows and pulled me into his arms. Before I knew what was happening, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me possessively, not stopping until we were both desperate for breathe. It took me several minutes pull myself together then I said, "you know I would love that but I genuinely need to study. Not to mention that you haven't been able to relax around me for several days now. Ah, don't deny it. I can see it, I saw it at lunch today."

"It's just, I worry about you." This time his kisses were gentler. In between kisses he said, "I promised...that nothing...would hurt you....and I always...keep my promises."

"I know but you need to relax just as much a Caleb does. I'll be fine, I won't leave the room."

"You don't have to leave the room. Trouble finds you remember."

"Ha very funny. Now go and get ready and have fun. I have to go help Sarah pick out something to wear. I swear I don't know how she ever got ready on time before I came along."

"She never," Reid chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

Finally Sarah was ready and had left leaving me to do whatever I wanted. I studied the Kreb's cycle and cytochrome system for an hour and then started to read Romeo and Juliet but must have fallen sleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by some rustling. I thought it was Sarah sneaking in so I said, "what time do you call this?"

"About 1:30" some one answered but it wasn't Sarah, the voice was male.

I sat up and gasped, to shocked to scream. Standing there at the bottom of my bed was Chase. But he didn't look like darkling Chase. He looked like normal Chase. "Hello baby sis. Now haven't we been getting up to mischief."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the cliff hanger there but I thought the chapter was getting a bit long. Lol. I also wanted to get you guys guessing a bit about what happens next. Review and let me know what you think will happen next. I know cause the chapter is already written but who will guess right. Please review. THANKS XD xoxo


	3. Reunions

**Thanks for your reviews, hope you like this chapter. ENJOY XD xoxo**

**Cassie's POV**

I sat there opened mouth, not knowing what to do or what to say. This must be a dream. This has to be a dream. "Sorry little sis but this isn't a dream. No matter how much you mumble it under your breath, I'll still be standing here until I decide to go. Now, how has my darling little sister been? Something tells me you've been having a hard time recently."

This pissed me off. Of course I had been having a hard time. "No thanks to you," I spat, "I have these crazy assed powers that I don't know what to do with. I found out that my father is dead and so are you. And I haven't slept properly in three months because I keep seeing this bloody Darkling the looks a hell of a lot like you. So me, I'm just peachy!"

"Oh please Cassie. If I were dead, would I be here at the end of your bed. The Darkling was a nice touch though, don't you think. I just wanted to make sure that you and those bastards of Ipswich were still thinking about me."

"The only bastard here is you! How could you kill your own father. He loved you."

"I won't argue with that. He did love me, so much so that he willed me his Powers. Or maybe that was because I threatened to kill you if he didn't, you always were the favourite. But what does it matter. I have his Powers. He's dead. It's all water under the bridge. Well, I did have his Powers until you stole them from me." During this little speech, he had taken a few steps forward and his knees were now touching the bottom of my bed.

"What do you mean 'stole them from you'. I had no frigging idea about this Power. It just came from nowhere, about three months ago. But the million dollar question tonight is I thought you were fucking dead."

"Oh, and I see you are stricken with grief. But you'll be glad to know I survived. I was just, sent away to put it simply. It took me a little while to recover, that Danvers is pretty strong. And it didn't help that dad's powers went to you. I can feel from here how strong you are, and to be honest, it is remarkable."

"Just stop the bull shit and tell me why you're really here."

"I wanted to see, can't a guy miss his sister, and well I heard you had moved here and I worried about you. Those Ipswich ass wholes are pretty violent. You should have seen the faceoff between me and Caleb, it was fierce, and even though I lost it was pretty fun. Gutted I didn't finish Caleb off and that Sarah is hot, would do anything for a little one on one with that. I see you are roommates, you couldn't put in a good word for me?"

"Fuck you," with that, I lunged forward and went for Chase only to be thrown backwards and hit my head of the headboard.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your brother. You have developed some temper from the last time we met."

"Oh, I suppose finding out your brother is a power hungry murdering son of a bitch does that to people."

"Oh stop being a drama queen. I put the old man out of his misery, he was suffering. God dam it, stop changing the subject. I want more power and you're going to give it to me."

"Go to hell." I screamed and everything happened at once.

**Reid's POV**

I'd felt bad for leaving Cassie on her own but I would be a liar if I said I hadn't had fun. Me and the guys and Sarah had laughed and joked and played pool all night. Not noticing the time until Nicky was closing up. Pogue had gone home alone and Sarah didn't want to wake Cassie up as she knew she needed the sleep so had went home with Caleb. Now Tyler and I were walking along the corridor until we heard someone scream "Go to hell". I recognised the voice at once and before I knew it both me and Tyler were standing outside Cassie's room. With trying the knob first, I unlocked and through the door open with my Powers. Not caring if anyone was around to see. For a split second I couldn't believe what was in front of me. Cassie was flying across the bed towards a slightly stunned....Chase. Fucking hell man. This guy just won't fuck off. Cassie went for his face, leaving three long scratches down his left cheek. Once he had recovered from the initial shock, Chase through Cassie to the side. Causing her to slam against the wall and fall unconscious. He then turned towards me and Tyler and smiled. "Well, how lucky am I, first I get reunited with my darling sister and now you guys. The bad ass Reid Garwin and who's that? Baby boy, Tyler Simms. It's my lucky night. How's Caleb and Pogue, I'd hate to think I had cause any serious damage. That would just haunt my conscious forever."

"Fuck you Chase. Once I'm done with you I doubt it will even register with my conscious."

"But what would my sister say. She already thought Caleb had killed me. But to see me again and then for you to take me away again, I don't know if she could forgive you."

"No...She'll probably thank me for it." I then ran forward but seemed to run into some invisible wall. I looked up to see Chase standing smirking.

"Not tonight Reid, I'd only come to check in with my sister, but soon. I promise, and I never go back on my promises." He then turn and went to the window and before he jumped out he turned back and said, "Tell the other's I said hi, I would love to see them again but I probably will. Oh and tell Cassie I'll see her soon." With that he disappeared and the wall in front of my vanished causing me to stumble forward.

I looked at Tyler and said "We are all totally screwed."

**********************************************  
**I know this meeting was a bit gutting but I didn't want too much to happen to early. Please review. THANKS XD xoxo**


	4. Declaration

**Hey, on a bit of a roll today. Plus I twisted my ankle so and sitting on my laptop writing this. Not that I'm complaining, lol. .. ENJOY XD xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

I had no clue on how long I had been unconscious but when I pulled myself up I saw that everyone had gotten back from Nicky's. "Hey guys...ouch, I really need to stop get knocked out, it's really annoying. And my head hurt's like hell."

"Oh my god, thank god your okay. I was so worried about you. Reid phoned Caleb and me as soon as Chase disappeared." Sarah sat at the end of the bed looking at me like a worried mother, this made me smile.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken, don't worry, I can handle myself." I turned and looked at Reid. "So you saw him, I thought it was just a bad dream but obviously not. Chase is really back. What did he say to you?"

"Not much; just bragged a little and pissed me off then vanished through the window. He said he'd be coming back soon to see Caleb and you. God knows what he wants."

"He told me what he wants." I took a breath and stared at the bed before carrying on. "He wants our Powers and he said he wants mine first. Something about me stealing them and he wants them back."

"What else did he say?" asked Caleb, "did he mention what happened to him after our fight."

"Yeh, but it seems he doesn't know much about it. He just said he was sent away, whatever that means. He told me that it took him a while to recover given that I know have some of his Powers."

"Yeh, about that." This time it was Pogue who spoke, "I thought she couldn't get his Powers unless he is dead, and why only some of them?"

"Chase said something about me having our father's Powers. I don't know how but I think I didn't get Chase's Power's, just my fathers."

"That would kinda explain it. And how he was stronger than you Reid."

Reid protested this, "Wow Caleb, no one said he was stronger than me."

"No, but he over powered you."

"He did not, he just took me by surprise."

"Guys, do you mind? My head is thumping and I am so tired, could we talk about this tomorrow, I really need some sleep."

"Fine, but there are many unanswered questions...."

"And I'll talk till the cows come home, but it can wait till tomorrow."

"Right, but I would prefer if you stayed at mines."

"Why, Caleb it's not like he'd be stupid enough to come back tonight."

"Yeh, she's right and I'll stay with her tonight."

"Fine, but we'll all be just down the hall." With that, they all said good night and left, leaving Reid and I alone. As soon as the door was shut I lay back down on my bed. I heard Reid shuffling about and soon he was lying next to me on the bed. I turned and rested my head on his chest, shutting my eyes and relaxing to the sound of heart beat.

I was drifting off when Reid whispered, "I should never have left you alone."

For some reason this pissed me off. "You can't be with me every second of the day, you have to have a little fun with the guys every now and again."

"Yeh, but not after what's been happening."

"Reid, no one could have known that Chase was going to appear at the bottom of my bed demanding my Powers, so why should you feel bad for not being here. I told you that I needed some time on my own and I don't regret it so don't blame yourself."

"But what if I hadn't been outside the door, what if I had gone back to Caleb's or Pogue's?"

I sat up and swung my leg over Reid's so I was straddling his hips. "What if's are going to get you nowhere but wound up. You were here and I wasn't hurt so be grateful and live with it."

Reid sat up a little, leaning on his elbows and staring at me in disbelief. "Who the hell can you just brush it off like that? You just got attacked by your dead fucking pain in the ass brother and you act as if you just had a little disagreement with Sarah or something. I don't get you. I really don't"

"No one says you have to get me, just as long as you love me that's all that matters."

"I do love you, always will." That was all the encouragement I needed. I leaned forward and kissed him with more force than I had intended causing him to fall back. His reached up and pulled his hands through my hair, then slowly moving them down my arms and on to my hips. My hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it over his head breaking the kiss and revealing his well toned chest. I leaned back slightly and studied him for a minute, making him smile at me suggestively. "You like what you see?"

"Yep" was all I answered. Reid then tugged slightly at the bottom of my vest top and I lifted my arms as if telling him to go ahead. He pulled it over my head and then pushed my over so he was on top. He moved and made a trail of soft gentle kisses down the middle of my stomach, stopping once he had reached the waist of my shorts. He undid the bottom and slowly pulled them off and following them down my legs with another trail of soft kisses. Once they were off he kissed his way back to my mouth and this time he was not a gentle. His kiss was fierce and demanding, causing me to groan slightly and pull at his hair. My hands were now shaking slightly as I knew for certain where this was now heading. My hands moved down his chest and towards his trousers, unbuttoning them and sliding them as far as I could reach. Reid pulled away and slid them off the rest of the way soon returning to continue our kiss. He then moved and kissed my shoulder, biting it slightly causing me to groan in pleasure. Before I knew it, my bra was now on the floor with the rest of my clothes. Reid stopped and looked me up and done, smiling gentle and looking me in the eye and said, "are you sure you want to do this, I told you I'd wait as long as you want. I love you and I don't want to force you."

"This is what I want. I love you too." And with that, we declared our love.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that last line was crap but I ain't that good at writing they sort scenes so I'll leave you to think about how that continued on. I wasn't going to write anything like that but it's Reid Garwin and not many fanfics are about Reid and have no sexy scene so what the hell. Please Review. THANKS XD xoxo


	5. Old Friends

**Hey.. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. XD xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Reid's POV

Caleb phoned at half seven, "What the hell man, it a fucking Saturday and your phone at this time, it better be important."

"Sorry, I know Cassie is tired but the elders want to have a meeting at ten, they want to meet as soon as possible as they don't know when Chase will turn up again, Tyler's dad is flying back from London as we speak."

"Oh, right. Sure, did he find anything?"

"I don't know, but they are extremely worried about Chase coming back so they want to hear every detail of Cassie and Chase's meeting. Bring her to my house for ten okay."

"Right, why not the basement?"

"I don't know. They thought it be safer here. I don't ask questions."

"That's always your problem Golden Boy. I'll see you there." Before he could answer I hung up the phone and looked down at the sleep girl lying on my chest. Last night had been amazing, never before had sex meant so much to me, I had slept with almost all the girls in Spenser. Most guys were exaggerating when they said that but I wasn't I really had went to bed with almost every girl here but hey, I Reid Garwin. But last night was...different, special and I hated to have to wake her up with such bad news. She was always nervous around the elders. She stirred and opened her eyes, seeming dazed for a second before smiling and looking up at me.

"Good morning." Her voice was rough from sleep, even though we had had little sleep it was more than she had had in a long time.

"Good morning gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby, it was amazing, the whole night was amazing, well apart from the whole Chase part but let's not talk about that." She leaned up and kissed me, distracting me for a minute before I remembered Caleb's phone call.

"Sorry babe but about Chase, the elders want to talk to you. We have to be at Caleb's for ten."

She groaned in annoyance and pulled the covers over her head, making it hard for me to hear her when she said "I want to stay here and forget everything outside this room. Ugh. Caleb always knows how to ruin the party."

I laughed at that, "babe, I've been telling him that for years. But we have to get up know if we want to get showered and eat breakfast before we have to head there."

"Fine, but I'll only get up if you'll join me in the shower." She removed the cover to reveal a very sexy and suggestive grin on her face.

"It would be my pleasure." Before she knew what was happening, I had her over my shoulder in a fireman style lift and was through a towel round my waste and over her before heading for a shower.

**Cassie's POV**

After a very eventful shower and a quick breakfast, I was sitting in the back of Tyler's hummer, squeezed between Pogue and Caleb. How this happened I'll never know but I wasn't happy. I had had one of the best experiences in my life last night with Reid and Caleb had to ruin it by phoning and telling Reid I had to go see the elder's. These guys were always so serious. Fair enough my brother had come back from supposedly being dead and wanted my powers and everyone was bricking it but seriously, a smile never killed anyone. I glared at Caleb for the millionth time, just making sure he knew how passed I was. He looked at me and laughed before saying "Sorry to interrupt you and Reid but our parent's hate it when were late."

"You weren't interrupting, I just wanted a lie in that's all."

"Yeh, it sounded like you were quite busy last night. We could hear you from the bottom of the hall. And you said you were tired last night." I could feel my face going red with embarrassment and it didn't help that all the guys were laughing, including Reid.

"Shut the hell up Pogue, and Reid, stick up for me will you."

"By the sounds of it he was, all night."

"That is bloody disgusting Pogue." I emphasised my annoyance by accompanying it with a nice sharp jab in the ribs. "Opps, my bad, elbow slipped."

"Ha, very funny. But I have plenty more jokes from where they came from."

"Pogue did I ever tell you you're an ass hole." Reid stated very seriously from the front seat.

"Nope, but thanks for the heads up." This cause him to buckle over laughing again but I just ignored it cause I really could feel myself getting severally pissed off.

Too soon we were pulling up in front of Caleb's house. It was a beautiful house, I'd been here once or twice already but I hate the fact that inside all the elders were waiting for me. I slide out of the car and stared at the house, building myself up to go inside. Reid wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, they all think you're wonderful. And my mum adores you given you have managed to tame her wild child." He kissed me softly on the nape of my neck before taking my hand and leading to the door.

Inside I was pulled in to the arms of a very tall, very blonde woman. "Oh Cassie my dear, I am so happy you're alright. I was so worried when I heard. And you look gorgeous."I smiled a Sarah as a thanks you. After my a Reid had finish in the shower, I had paniced about what to wear, Reid had said all the guys would be in shirt and black trousers, "our parent's always feel we should dress smart when we a shitting it, I never understood it." So after about half an hour of decisions I had ended up wearing a black and white tunic dress with leggings and very uncomfortable shoes.

I took a look around the room and saw all the parents sitting in the living room, the men looking very serious. Reid's dad stood up as soon as everyone was seated. He seemed to automatically take control of things. "Hello everyone, I think we should start by Cassie explaining what happened last night."

Unsure what to do, I to stood up and then dived right into my explaination of what happened last night, not leaving out a single thing of what Chase had said, including what he had said about Sarah. I felt terrible when I saw Sarah's face darken with fear and Caleb's to darken with anger, but everything Chase had said could have meant anything. Of course I made a parent kind version, leaving out all the cuss words. Once it got to the bit where he knocked me out, Reid took over. After about half an hour of me and Reid talking, the Reid's father stood again and said, "well, I am glad you are okay Cassie. Now Sam, what did you find in London?"

"Emm, well, firstly I found out that Cassie's father had been accepted into another Covenant. They were based in London and when I went to track them down, they were all dead. All the eldest males were dead. Luckily I found one of their sons who had been attending a boarding school in Oxford and he had told me they all died around the same time. Once I had explained what we knew about Chase, we both assumed a similar thing had happened. That Chase had forced them to will their Powers to them."

"Wow, back up a second, who were these coven members and who is this son you found, I might know him."

"There were three other members; Fredrick Taylor, Timothy White, and Christopher Paisley. The son was Edward White."

"I knew them, they were close family friends. I grew up with Edward. But wait....Fred and Tim and Chris....they're dead....no....no...I.."

"I'm sorry, but Chase killed them, he...."

"NO...I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS. THAT BASTARD....OH MY GOD.....AH" Without warning the window behind Sam smashed blowing glass out into the garden. Everyone through themselves on to the floor just in time before the mirror over the fire place smashed into tiny pieces. One by one, all the objects that could possibly be smash exploded into tiny fragments. Once it was all over everyone stood up and looked around the room before all staring at me. I looked at the floor in embarrassment knowing it was me that had caused everything to break. To confirm my suspicions, I caught a glimpse of myself in a shard on the floor and saw that my eyes were pitch black. This was the first time I had seen myself after I had used and it scared the shit out of me. I looked up to see a mixture of expressions, some were scared, some were awed and some were fascinated. "I'm sorry, I...I can't control it when I'm angry. Sorry Mrs Danver, just give me minute." I focused myself and imagined all the tiny pieces of glass returning to where they had been originally and it was like pressing rewind on a film. Every tiny shard of glass and porcelain returned to it place. Mirror's, ornaments, glasses all taking shape around the room. Just like that, everything was back to normal. "Again, I'm so sorry...I...I'll just go."

I turned, looking at the floor and went to walk into the hall when I walked straight into a hard chest. I looked up to see who had moved in front of me only to look up into the very familiar and piercing green eyes. It was Sam who introduced him, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Edward White."

* * *

**So there you have it, some more bodies to add to Chase's list, a little demo of Cassie's Power and a stunning Edward White. Hope you liked it. For anyone whose interested I have a picture of what Cassie looks like in my head on my profile and her outfit, I couldn't really describe them well enough so I thought I'd just show you them so I found them on the internet and posted them too. Currently trying to find a picture of my ideal Edward White. Check the pictures out and please review the chapter and tell me what you think. THANKS XD xoxo**


	6. Accent

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I have updated but I had an hour free today so I thought I'd give you a little chapter to keep you guys entertained, it's just to let you guys get a feel for Edward. Hope you enjoy it. XD xoxo**

**Cassie's POV**

All the elders left us to talk and for me to introduce everyone to Edward. We all sat down in the chairs that had been previously occupied by the elders. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much, I've missed everyone but...I'll...never mind. How have you been?"

"Well I'm better now that I'm here and I get to see you again. Do you know how quiet St Andrew's been?" Edward laughed. I looked at him properly for the first time and saw how much he'd changed in four months. His hair had grown out and it was darker. His eyes seemed to have become an even more piercing green. His face was more defined and chiselled. Edward had always been fit, he played for the school rugby team, but I could see through his shirt that he had gained some more muscles, not that I was complaining. I laughed at this thought and looked him in the face again.

"I'm sure I wasn't that quiet. I was always the innocent one all of it."

"Like hell. Remember when you convinced Miss Langford that I had the hots for her and she actually believed you, the only good thing about that was my grades somehow started to improve. Oh and remember that time when you...."

"Wow, easy there. I think we can save the stories for another time." I interrupted; some of those stories were not my best moments.

"No, I want to hear all the juicy gossip about you before you got here. It's hard to believe you weren't always the quiet one. Give us another story?"

"Pogue, seriously, another time." I turned to Edward. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I don't want you to be here, but it's a big deal moving from England to here."

"Well, I was stuck in boarding school and everyone was avoiding me like the plague."

"I can't believe that," I scoffed. "You were the most popular guy in school."

"Well everyone starts to think your cursed or something when everyone you know is suddenly killed and you're the only one left."

I cringed at this. Edward had always been popular at school, going to all the parties and, to put it in to perspective, the Reid of St Andrew's; minus the gloves and the hat. "But what about your mom?"

"Well, erm...she...God...emm...she killed herself. The loss was just too much and she...couldn't bear it any longer." Edward's eyes glazed over with tears as I pulled him into a hug.

"I am so sorry." I could feel my eyes well up, Edward's mom had been like an aunt to me, all the families had been close.

"It's okay," Edward pulled away. "I miss them but they're gone now. But to cut a long story short. I was on my own and Mr Simms found me and said I would be better here so I came here. I knew you'd be here and I had nothing left back home so I thought what the hell and packed my bags and got here this morning."

"No offense man, but why didn't Chase kill you?" Tyler shuffled awkwardly, feeling bad for asking such a direct question but I knew everyone was thinking the same thing.

"It's fine. I was away to France with the school for three weeks when it all happened. No one even phoned or tried to contact me. I was so pissed."

I glanced at the clock as it chimed twelve and is that was its queue, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't noticed that Reid was sitting on the arm of my chair until he spoke, "You hungry? We could all go grab something to eat."

"That sounds like a plan," said Pogue as he stretched, not giving me a chance to reply. "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry. But since you were talking to me, yes Reid I would love to go get something to eat. We're all going, right." Everyone agreed and before we knew it we were all piled back into Tyler's hummer. This time I was sandwiched between Edward and Reid.

**Reid's POV**

We all had lunch at the groups favourite cafe – second to Nicky's of course – Not Your Average Joes (AN: This is an real cafe in Ipswich, I googled it and thought it sounded right) and once we were all full we had headed back to the dorms. It turned out that Edward had suddenly got a place and was sharing a room with some guy called Jackson; I only really knew all the names of the girls in school, actually I only knew the faces of all the girls here. I had left Edward and Cassie to catch up cause I could see they had missed each other a lot and Caleb and Sarah had went back to Caleb's. Now Tyler, Pogue and I were sitting in my dorm.

I had always been a firm believer of never judge a book by its cover, plus it was too damn fun to not try and get know people, especially if it meant tormenting them, but I didn't like the look of Edward. "Did you guys sense anything weird about Edward?"

"Oh, I think some ones jealous," teased Pogue. "But I don't see what the big deal is about the English accent. Don't get me wrong, Cassie's accent is hot, but when a guy talks like Edward does, he sound like someone who should be playing croquet in the back garden while mummy pours tea." I just looked a Pogue in disbelief.

"Shit man," laughed Tyler. "You did not just say mummy. Like seriously....mummy?"

"Well, isn't that what they say." This time Pogue put on an English accent while holding an imaginary tea cup and pointing his little finger up in the air, he even went as far as crossing his legs. "Well, is today not a fine day for walking the dogs Mummy? William and I are going to walk the poodles then possibly go for a bicycle ride around the park." Pogue couldn't contain himself any longer and ended up bursting into fits of laughter, soon followed by the rest of us. We laughed until our side hurt and tears we running down our cheeks.

"I swear Pogue..." I said between each breathe, "You really know how to make a complete ass of yourself."

"Glad I'm good at something."

Just at that there was a soft tap on my door which was soon followed by Cassie. "Hey guys, I'm not interrupting you am I ?"

"Don't be stupid. Come here." Cassie came and curled up next to me on the bed.

"Come on Pogue. I think that is our queue to leave." Said Tyler as he headed to the door.

"No don't leave on my account."

"Yeh, plus I want to watch," answered Pogue suggestively.

"Oh my god, you are a pig." Cassie grabbed a pillow from behind her and lobbed it at his head. It caught him off guard and got him right in the face, causing him to fall backwards off the bed. Everyone but Pogue was laughing.

"I was only kidding, like hell would I watch you two get it on, that's just gross. God, why always so serious?"

"Let's just go, Cassie's had a long day." Tyler helped Pogue up and pulled him as quickly as humanly possible out the door, but not quick enough to stop us from hearing Pogue say, "Yeh and she's in for a long night."

* * *

**Not much for you guys to go on on the Edward front but I'd like to know what you guys think of him. As always, please review. THANKS XD xoxo**


	7. Cat Fight

**Hey guys and gals. I never forgot about you, just been up to my eyes in studying and exams as well as drama but I have sat all my exams and now have the next eight weeks to do as I please so you might be hearing a lot from me. YAY says you...I hope. I really struggled with this chapter so I hope it is okay. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I am actually nervous about you guys reading this. ENJOY :S**

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

(AN: This picks up about a month after Edward transferred)

I had really been hoping that Edward and I would have grown close again but to tell you the truth I had hardly seen him. Now that I had taken Reid out of the play pen that was Spenser Academy, all the girls were dying for a new toy to share and Edward had happily jumped in. The rumour mill had been turning away and a majority of what was going round was about Edward, and I was worried. In London he had always been the talk of the school, and had been a bit of a ladies' man but never to this extent. He was putting Reid to shame and was making a very bad reputation of himself. Even though he had slept with loads of girls, he had always treated them like women, but not here.

Worries about Edward were constantly in the back of my head and I was contemplating sitting him down and talking to him. What finally swung me was Christine and our confrontation at the end of English. Sarah and I had stayed behind to talk to our tutor about our homework so the boys had went ahead to grab our table for lunch. Just as we were following the tutor out the door Christine had planted herself in front of the door way in front of Sarah and me but our tutor just kept walking. "Excuse me Christine but I need to get by."

"Is everyone from London always in a rush or is it just Edward and you," Christine statement was full of hate and venom, causing both Sarah and I to take a step back.

"Sorry Christine but what the hell has gotten into you."

"Edward did, last night then as soon as he was done he couldn't get me out of his room quick enough."

"No offence, and I'm sorry is Edward was a dick to you but what does this have to do with me."

"Well, to make things worse, when I was doing my magic, he screamed your name. At first I thought it was a mistake at first but then he said it again and again and well you get the picture." I was utterly speechless. I kept trying to say something but my mouth just opened and close. "So since Edward hurt my pride and I can't hurt him. I'm going to hurt you instead."

Before I could react, Christine punched me in the ribs, causing me to buckle over in pain. Christine was not big but she was an athlete and I could tell she did weights. Sarah tried to intervene but Christine just pushed her out the way and grabbed me by the hair, yanking me back into an upright position before planting another punch to my stomach. She was still holding me by the hair and before she could pull me back up again I caught her off guard and swiped my leg round, pulling her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the floor and pulled me with her but before she could understand what was happening, I Used to knock her out. I rolled on to my back and lay there until I had regained my breath, wincing when I took too deep a breath as I knew she had broken one of my ribs. "Bitch" I whispered before sitting upright just in time to see Reid and Caleb walk in the door.

"What the hell...I thought you were talking to...are you okay...what happened to you guys?" Reid walked over to help me up as Caleb went to help Sarah.

I walked over to my bag which had ended up in the middle of the room without answering Reid as I still didn't fully understand myself what had happened. I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number. For the first time since he got here Edward answered his phone, "hey Cassie how's it going?"

"We need to talk, my dorm at seven."

"I can't I got a date."

"I'll buy you another one, Edward we need to talk." Before he could argue I hung up the phone. I was going to be dreading every minute of this.

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the phone and smiled. I guess Christine did tell Cassie. I knew she would. Any other girl would have been too embarrassed but I knew Christine would live up to my expectations. Glad I had made the right choice...

**

* * *

**

There you go, try and get the next chapter up over the weekend and hopfully it will be longer than this one. As always, I love your reviews and I have missed those loads. Please please please, review after you have read the chapter because I would love to read your feedback. THANKS XD xoxo


	8. Friend or foe

**Hey, sorry this took so long but I had major writers block. Well, hope you enjoy it. XD xoxo

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

Sarah hadn't been hurt and both Reid and Caleb were fuming. After I had gotten over the initial shock I had filled both the guys in who in turn had filled Tyler and Pogue in when the guys had came looking for us. I missed out the fact that Christine was embarrassed by the fact that Edward had called out my name and told them she was mad at the fact he practically thrown her out when he had had enough. Instead of getting Christine into trouble, Pogue fetched the nurse and told her Christine had fainted, the nurse had just gotten in the room when Christine had woken up. Thanks to Caleb, Christine was under the impression she had fainted.

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Sarah (after me telling her a thousand times that I was okay and that I would phone her after I had talked to Edward) had all went back to Caleb's house. Reid had decided to stay with me for a little while to make sure I was telling the truth about me being okay. When we back in my dorm, Reid pulled me into his arms and that was when I remembered my ribs. I tensed and Reid stepped back, looking me up and down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I'm just going to the toilet." The reason I was desperate to keep this from Reid is I had no idea what he would do to Edward. In Reid's, in fact everyone's eyes, this was Edwards fault and they were pissed at him.

I headed towards the bathroom door but Reid tugged at me back, causing me to wince again. "Hey, I'm not stupid you know. Did Christine hurt you...ah before you deny it again I would like to inform you that I can find out without you telling me."

"Fine, just promise me you won't kill Edward?"

"Why would I kill him, I would miss his English charm. Now stop stalling and let me see." Without another word, I took off my blazer and tie before unbuttoning my shirt. "I told you to stop...fucking hell Cas. She must have got you good."

"Thanks Reid." I groaned.

"I'm just saying it looks sore. Is it sore to...?" He softly pressed my side but I almost hit the roof. "Sorry babe, sorry. I think you've broken a few ribs."

"No shit Sherlock!" I shouted. I felt terrible but the pain was increasing by the second. "I didn't mean that, it's just so sore. Let me see." Reid moved my shirt back further so I could see and the sight caused me to gasp which hurt like hell. "Shit, erm...could u strap it up for me. I would heal it myself but I don't want to risk it."

"I could do it?" stated Reid.

"NO! I don't know how bad it is. There should be some bandages in the first aid kit in the bathroom."

"Hey, I haven't ascended yet so it's no big deal."

"You're not going to give in are you?" When he shook his head I just rolled my eyes and nodded to tell him to go ahead.

I bit my bottom lip holding back a scream as I was in agony when Reid started. I could literally feel my ribs 'popping' into place. After the longest minute of my life, the pain started to recede. Reid let go of my shirt when he was finished just to pull me into his arms into a bear hug. "Reid, you just...fixed my...ribs."

He let go just so he could look me in the eyes. "I just hate seeing you hurt, last time you almost..."

I placed a finger over his mouth, "Shhh, we promised to never mention that. Anyway we have about another two hours before Edward gets here. So..." I raised my eyebrow suggestively and Reid laughed.

"I only need five minutes." Reid teased and it was my turn to laugh.

...

Reid left about half an hour before Edward arrived, giving me time to have a shower and get changed. I was just pulling my hair into a pony tail when there was a knock at the door. I was hit with a wave of nerves as I opened the door. "Erm...hey, come in," I was totally clueless on what to say. I moved to let Edward in and then closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair next to the desk leaving me to sit on the bed.

There was an awkward silence but I was desperate not to talk first. Edward looked at me before saying, "So, I take it Christine spoke to you? What's up?"

"What's up? No she didn't speak to me, she fucking attacked me." I had been determined to not lose temper because bad things tended to happened when I lost my temper but that had lasted a whole two seconds. I couldn't help it though; he was sitting there like it was no big deal. "She bloody attacked both Sarah and I."

...and all he did was scoff. He fucking scoffed. "You use her and piss her off and she uses me as a punch bag to vent her anger and you sit there and scoff!"

"Cassie, just bloody calm down, it's not like your hurt is it?"

"Not hurt...I had fractured ribs. Reid had to heal them for me because I could hardly fucking move."

"Look, I'm sorry," Edward moved and sat beside me on the bed. "I never thought she would hurt you."

"She said that you..." I have never been this awkward around Edward before but I had no idea how to word it, "she told me that you called out...my name." I never once looked Edward in the eyes; instead I stared at the floor.

"Yeh...I knew she would tell you that."

"Is that all you have to say." What was wrong with Edward, "to quote her 'she was working her magic and then you call _my _name? Not hers but _mine._ What the fuck?"

"Well, what can I say; she wasn't really doing anything for me so...I pictured you." He moved closer and stroked my arm, immediately making me feel uncomfortable. "I don't know what it is but when you left I missed you but it wasn't until I saw you again that I really noticed how much I needed you."

And then he did the last thing I ever expected...he kissed me. Before I knew what was happening, his arms were wrapped round my waist, pulling me in against his well defined chest. His lips pushed against mine greedily, not seeming to get enough. The whole time my arms just lay limp at my side, to shocked to move.

As quick as it had started, Edward pulled away, relaxing his hold on me just so he could place his forehead against mine. "I've always cared for you..."

Finally I managed to get my wits about me, I pulled his arms away from me, just giving me enough room to move away and stand up, far away from the bed. "What the fuck was that?"

"What," he smirked, "Reid not as good as everyone days he is?"

"Edward! Reid is so many times better than you. I love Reid, and don't for one second think you can waltz in and kiss me like that and think I'll just let you."

"Come on Cassie, I know you and I know you enjoyed that kiss. You weren't exactly pushing me away were you." He was still smirking and it was really starting to piss me off.

"You attacked me and to be honest I am sick to death of it."

"Whatever, you loved it and I was only getting started. I could make you scream louder than Reid ever could." For that I punched him full force in the face, feed up of all his snide comments.

"Get the fuck out of my room now."

Edward just looked at me, still sitting on my bed smirking, only now his lip was burst, "Cassie, we could be great together, just think of it. And I'm sure your mum would love..." That deserved another hit, causing his head to snap to the side.

It seemed to really piss him off that time and he leaped for me and pressed me against the wall, holding both my wrists against the wall. "You know, Chase did say you would be a hard one to crack but he must know you better than I thought. I was sure you would just bend over for me like the little bitch you are." I couldn't believe what he was saying. This was my closest friend and here he was, hurt me both mentally and physically. His face was right up in mine; spitting out these hate filled words. I couldn't help let a tear escape.

"You wish, you smug bastard. And what do you mean Chase thought?"

"Did you really think Chase would have just left me? No, he needs me. He was hoping to get you through me, but it looks like he'll just need to find another way." I could feel my power in the pit of my stomach intensifying which meant my eyes were turning black. "Sorry but no power battle just yet, save it for Chase."

And just as I was about to lash out, Edward whipped my head forward and pushed it back against the wall hard enough for everything to turn black.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I was going to avoid a Edward/Cassie kiss but then I just went with it. I finish up on the 30th for summer holidays so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon after that.**

**Please please please Reveiw because I need to know if where I'm heading is right and if you guys like it. So please Reveiw. XD xoxo**


	9. Surveillance

**Hey guys, please ENJOY XD xoxo**

* * *

Reid's POV

Patience was one thing I was severely lacking. So when Cassie hadn't texted me since I had left her about two hours ago, I was really starting to get angry.

"Will you calm down? I'm sure her and Edward have kissed and made up...not literally, and are probably braiding each others' hair. Your making _me_ dizzy walking around in circles." I hadn't noticed I was pacing until Pogue's sarcastic comment. The guys had come round earlier to ask how Cassie was and to make sure I hadn't killed anyone. Up until now I hadn't but it was getting close. "Seriously man, sit down. I'm positive she'll text you when she had a minute."

"I think I'll just go down and check if she's okay."

"And seem like some clingy boyfriend. Dude you're better just staying here. Cassie's will be fine."

"I'm sure she is fine but I still have to check on her."

"Man, you are whipped. She has you wrapped around her little finger. Who would have thought that you would be all loving and caring and...well soft."

I walked over to the door during Pogue's little speech, "Shut the fuck up Pogue," and with that I was out the door.

"Cassie," I knocked on the door again before turning the handle. Something wasn't right, she would have texted to say she was going out with Edward. I walked into the room to see Cassie slumped on the floor against the wall, and for a second it was like déjà vu. I rushed over, throwing myself down on to me knees beside her. "Cassie, can you hear me?"

She groaned and moved her head to the side, "five more minutes?" she grumbled before bolting upright after remembering what had happened. "Edward, where the hell is Edward?"

"Did he do this to you?"

"Yeh, after...well, it's kinda fuzzy. He...give me a minute."

I helped Cassie on to the bed and called Caleb who was still in my dorm with the guys. "You better get to Cassie's dorm now," was all I said.

Before long we were all gathered in Cassie's dorm. This whole situation was bringing back memories I could be doing without. Before I could ask Cassie any questions she burst into tears. I was automatically by her side, pulling her into my arms and trying to calm her down. "It's okay, I promise I won't let Edward near you."

"None of us will let this happen again. But before we can figure out a way to stop Edward, you need to tell us everything that happened?" stated Caleb.

"But only when you're ready Cassie," added Tyler.

She took a few gulps of air before jumping into a long explanation of what had went on. "At first we were kinda talking and then he just kissed me, full force on the mouth." I tensed and Cassie sensed it, before continuing she looked me in the eye, "it didn't mean anything, and he was just trying to convince me to side with him. I punched him...twice...for it. That _really_ pissed him off so he pinned me against that wall by the wrists. Then he...well I can't remember his exact words but he said something about working with Chase and how Chase thought it would be easier to get to me by using Edward. I...well I went to use my powers and Edward said something about a power battle and then bam, lights out."

"That son of a bitch! Who the fuck does he think he is." Now I was standing, trying with all my strength to control my anger. "He thinks he can just kiss you, then threaten you and walk away alive. Don't think so."

"Sorry but technically he already has."

"Shut the fuck up Pogue, now is really not the time."

Typically Caleb automatically took charge of the situation but for once I was too wound up to challenge him. "Well, seen as we now have both Edward and Chase to worry about, we will need to someone with you at all times. We'll fix it according to our schedules and make sure that on of us is with you at all times."

"Caleb, seriously I don't to be baby sat."

"And I'm not saying that Cassie, but we need you safe and two is better than one. I'll call my dad in the morning."

"No," I shouted, "we can't wait until the morning. That ass might still be on campus, and we need to get to him before he gets to Chase."

It was Tyler who answered, "Edward may be an ass but he isn't stupid. I doubt he is stupid enough to have stuck around. And you'll only get yourself hurt if you go all guns blazing. Just listen to Caleb...please."

Cassie stood up and put her arms around my neck, I instantly felt myself relaxing slightly. "I agree with Caleb and Tyler, Edward won't come back tonight. So let's get the bodyguard schedule worked out so I can go to bed."

**Cassie's POV**

"Hey, how are you today," Sarah asked this question several times a day.

"Fine, the same way I felt about an hour ago...Sorry, it' s just I am fed up of the 24/7 surveillance team." I answered, nodding towards Pogue and Tyler. I didn't actually know where Caleb and Reid were.

"They just want to protect you. Just ignore them."

"I know what you mean it's just...ugh, I want to just be able to sit in silence on my own for even just an hour, just sit and read a book or something, but I can't even have that and it is driving me crazy."

"Like I said, it's for your own good. I know what you need, a day out with me shopping. We could go get our dresses for the winter masquerade ball."

"Sarah, I told you, I don't want to go. I just don't feel like crowds."

"Come on, it's been a month since the attacks and you need to get out. Please please please please please please..."

"Fine! I'll go."

"You didn't need much persuading really."

"No, but I know you could keep that up all day."

* * *

**Hope you like, it was just a filler chapter. Please reveiw, more reveiws, the quicker I'll try and get the next chapter up. xoxo**


	10. Family Meeting

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy xoxo

* * *

**

Cassie's POV

The encounter with Edward became a distant memory and the Masquerade Ball moved closer and closer and before I knew it, both Sarah and I were getting ready for it. The guys still kept me in there sites 24/7 which was now just habit. I hadn't seen or heard from Edward or Chase since the ordeal. But tonight I refused to think about it. I slipped into the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The dress was cream and with a fitted bodice and the skirt was 'floaty' and drifted along the floor. My mask was also cream with a silver rim and pearls decorating it. Sarah had chosen the shoes and never again would I let her, god, the height of them. I could safely say my feet were going to be killing me by the end of the night.

I had to say, I felt like a princess. Sarah came out of the bathroom and stopped in the door way. "Oh my god. You look, wow."

"You look amazing as well. We'll bring the house down." For the next fifteen minutes we complimented each other and laughed about how worried we had been about tonight. We both jumped when the door went. I quickly checked my mask in the mirror before answering the door.

"Your car...wow. You look beautiful, both of you do."Reid and Caleb just stared for what seemed like eternity before moving out of the way to let us both out. Reid offered me his arm and I nodded my head at him like they do in those period films and we walked down the stairs together. Tyler and Pogue were waiting outside the dorms with their dates and as a group we made our ways to the halls. Reid leaned over, since we were nearly the same height thanks to these ridiculous heels, "I am so glad you decided to come to the Ball, I never usual like these things but I'm sure tonight will be eventful."

"I'm glad to. I love you."

"I love you to."

The halls were beautiful, looking like the hall from the film Van Helsing. There were jugglers and trapezes artists, fire jugglers and all other acts you would expect at the circus. It was a magical night but for some unknown reason I all of a sudden felt uneasy. Reid and I were currently dancing to my favourite song, _The Consequence by You Me At Six,_ but I had to sit down. I grabbed Reid's hand and made my way towards our table were Pogue was leaning in and talking to his date who was giggling profusely. I sank into a seat, and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on what was bothering me.

"Cassie...you okay." Reid was shouting over the music but the concern was clear in his voice.

"I don't know," all of a sudden I felt a wave of panic come over me, "Chase is here. Where is everyone?" I stood up and started searching the crowd for both my friends and my enemies. Just on cue, Caleb and Tyler ran up looking all flustered.

"Have you guys seen Sarah, she said she was going to the ladies...that was twenty minutes ago."

I knew in my gut where Sarah was but I wasn't willing to accept it. "Maybe she is talking to a friend, you know what us girls are like," I joked nervously. "I'll go check."

It took all my self-control not to run toward the toilets. I burst in, receiving a few strange looks from the girls who had removed there masks to re-apply make-up. None of which were Sarah.

I ran back to our table were everyone was wearing the same worried expression. "Why the hell is it always Sarah!" Caleb growled. "We were too busy defending you," he spat, pointing his finger in my face.

Reid started towards Caleb but I placed myself between the two pumped up guys, both of them reminding me of caged lions. "Now guys, just calm down. Let's...go outside and think for a minute right." I looked between the two but both of them were having some made stare off.

Pogue stood behind me and took the more direct approach, "Hey dick heads, you guys can have your bitch fight later. We need to think of where Sarah could be." This time they paid attention and Reid took (snatched) my hand and we all headed for the main door.

We went down the main stair case, but someone wolf whistled from the top of the stairs causing us all to turn back around. Standing there was Edward in a white tux and a red mask which stood out against his dark hair. "I have to say Cas...you do look fine. Shame about the 24 hour surveillance or Chase and I could be sharing you...but that blonde bitch was umprotected so she'll do the now."

"You touch a fucking hair on her and I swear to god..."

"You'll what, all I say is it didn't work last time, and you don't have your daddy's juice this time. Anyway, I didn't come to fight, save that for later, just came with a message for Cassie. Chase wants to see you, a family meeting he called it, says he'll see you at home." And just like that, his eyes went black and he disappeared.

"Shit, that fucking bastard." I paced back and forth between the wordless brothers, all feuds forgotten, waiting for my explanation. "He's went after my mother, bullocks. Why didn't i think of that." I stopped suddenly in front of Reid. "Taking me to my house, taking me now."

"Right, guys we'll all take separate cars and..."

"No, you'll drive me there and then leave, this is between me and Chase."

"Don't be so fucking ridiculous, you can't protect yourself and your mum and Sarah and fight Chase and Edward. And he never said anything about coming alone."

"I don't care, and I will be able to protect us all. No offence...I know you guys have more practice, but I am stronger, probably the only one string enough to...kill...Chase."

"May be true but like hell are we letting you go in on your own. We all have a score to settle with that cunt and we made the mistake of letting Caleb go alone and he almost got killed. We are all coming with you, no matter what you say."

I couldn't argue with Tyler. I was in shock since that was the longest sentence I had ever heard him say. I just nodded and in silence we all headed for the cars, thinking of what the possible outcomes could be.

* * *

**Well, not long left to go, one maybe two chapters left to go. Thank god says you. And if anyone if interested, I have put pictures of the girls dresses and masks on my profile. Anyway please reveiws are welcome xoxo**


	11. Face off

**This is going to be the final chapter so hope you guys enjoy. I want to dedicate this to kvsgrl and Superdani a.k.a VioletfairChild. Thanks for all the reviews. ENJOY XD xoxo**

**Cassie's POV**

As Reid broke all the speed restrictions through town towards my house, I tore off my mask and pulled out all the pins holding back my hair. Caleb was right behind us with Tyler, followed by Pogue. I couldn't say I blamed Caleb for his outburst but it didn't make it hurt any less. I blamed myself for the situation Sarah was in and I had been told about how this had happened before.

But this time would be different. I would make sure Chase could never come back.

Reid skidded to a halt in the drive way, with Caleb and Pogue doing the same seconds after. Reid quickly put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "Cassie, don't try to be everywhere at once okay. We have to work as a team."

"I know, just...never mind, we don't have much time."

I moved to jump out the car but Reid was outside my door in a flash and pulled me into a very passionate but very brief kiss. "I love you Cassie Dessen."

Without waiting for a reply, Reid ran up to join the guys and I followed suit, trying to ignore the constrictions of the dress.

I opened the front door quietly and walked inside. "Mum...mum. Are you in? Mum!"

"Lucky for her, she is away on a business trip. Looks like it's just going to be me and...oh the full gang. How lovely." We all went into the living room to be confronted with Chase sitting on the couch with Edward and Sarah tied to the chair across the coffee table. Sarah struggled against the ropes at the sight of us, tears running down her cheeks, missing with the blood from a slash on her cheek."I was going to put her to sleep but she missed such a show last time, shame she'd miss it second time round."

"This is between me and you Chase, let her go."

"Now, Caleb tried that line before and looked how that turned out." Chase stood up and walked round to place a hand on Sarah's shoulder. Suddenly Sarah's back arched as if she was in a great deal of pain. Caleb stormed in front of me, throwing a hand forward and causing Chase to be sent flying backwards. Edward jumped across the table and did the same to Caleb.

"Enough!" Chase was standing grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sure it will be fun to kill you all but being the gentleman I am I will give you a choice. Cassie, all you have to do is will me your powers and all this will go away."

"Bullshit, once you have Cassie's power you'd come back for ours soon enough. And anyway, you aren't really any place to be ordering us about, our outnumbered."

"Not really if you think about it. I have the same amount of power as you five put together. Oh and I have made some friends along the way." Edward, who was now beside Chase, was joined by three other guys. "I won't hassle you with introductions since you guys aren't staying long. Now, Cassie will me your power or say goodbye to lover boy and your friends."

I could feel my power building in the pit of my stomach in response to Chase's threats. Completely ignoring Chase's demands I looked at Edward, "You are awfully quiet, I take it you're his bitch and don't speak unless spoken to. Figures, you were all hi and might when you tried to sleep with me."

"Don't answer her Edward. Cassie, I want an answer now."

I continued to ignore him and took a step towards Edward, "what happened to you, we use to be such good friends. We told each other everything and look at us now."

"Shut the fuck up Cassie and answer my question."

"No, you shut the fuck up you murdering self righteous bastard. Do you know what...go to hell."

With that my eyes turned black and world war three broke out. I went for Chase while Reid went for Edward. Before I could see anything else, I forced Chase through the front garden and onto the grass; I jumped out the window in time for him to stand up to the perfect height for me to give him a good kick in the ribs. I raised my hand and through Chase into the side of the house, the whole time, Chase was laughing. Just as I was about to do it again I was thrown up into the air, suspended forty feet in the air. "You know, you never fail to surprise me. You are pretty strong, stronger than Edward and Caleb. But you'll never be stronger than me. You see, I don't care about the damage I cause, I don't care if I get spotted Using and that is what makes me stronger. Well...that and those who willed me their powers." I felt as if something was constricting round my throat, gradually making it harder and harder to breathe. Instead of paying attention to that, I turned my attention back to my power, focusing on building up as much strength as possibly.

Chase however remained oblivious and continued to talk. "You see, our dad protected you till his last minute. 'Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt my daughter, she has nothing to do with this.' You see, that's how I got him to do it. I threatened to kill you. So, when you think about it, you killed him, not me." I could feel the tears begin to fall, but my anger and sadness only fuelled my powers. "So, why don't you redeem yourself by sacrificing your powers to save your friends. Oh don't cry, I'm sure they'll write about you." Now he started to laugh and that was when I had enough.

I focused on Chase and all of a sudden I started falling to the floor, managing to Use to allow me to land on my feet. I looked up to see shock written all over Chase's face. This time it was my time to laugh. "You were wrong about two things ass wipe. First of all I NEVER killed MY dad." I sent a power wave in Chase's direction causing him to slam into a nearby tree. "And second, I am so much more powerful than you because I care!" This time I threw him up into the air and slammed him back down against the ground. I walked towards where he lay groaning on the ground, ignoring the twigs and branches tugging at my dress "I care for me friends, I care for my family and that makes me a hell of a lot better than you." I focused on his throat, think of the constricting feeling I had experienced moments before. Within seconds, Chase was grabbing at the grass as if that would help him to breath.

I was focus purely on ending this bastard's life only a familiar voice pulled me back to reality. "Cassie stop! Please Cassie, this is not you." A cold hand grabbed my wrist and another pulled my face to look the owner in the eye. "Cassie stop." I looked into those beautiful eyes and all my anger drained away. I glanced behind me to see an unconscious Chase lying in the grass.

* * *

Reid never let me out of his sight, keeping my in his reach until we got back to the dorm. Sarah was very shaken up and I felt guilty and wanted to do whatever I could to help but Caleb had insisted that I get to bed as it had been a long night for all of us and that I could do whatever I wanted in the morning. The Elders had taken Chase and Edward and the other three men into their custody and were going to deal with them how they saw fit. Reid was cover in dust and had the start of a black eye but it was nothing unfamiliar to him. Pogue and Tyler were a little cut up but no one had been significantly hurt. Only time would help my wounds.

As soon as I got into my dorm, I sat on the end of my bed and stared at the floor. "Reid, I almost killed my own brother. I felt pleased at the idea of ending his life, squeezing his last breath right out of him. What if he was right about us being similar?"

"Cassie, don't you ever say that again. He has hurt countless people you care and love. That would make anyone want to kill him. But not anyone could stop. If I had been in your shoes, I might never have stopped. You are a better person than him." I looked up at Reid who was standing infront of me and could see the sincerity of his speech in his eyes.

Reid crouched down on one knee, still keeping eye contact. "You are beautiful and an amazing person, you make me a better person. You look at people and see what is best in them. You care for everyone and you have somehow managed to love me. Tonight taught me that life is to short and brought me too close to losing you, and I don't ever want to be away with you. Cassie Dessen...will you marry me?" I threw myself into Reid's arms and kissed him like my life depended on it. Reid pulled away to allow us to breathe "I'll take that as yes."

**There you go folks. Loved this story but glad to final draw it to a close. I hope to start a new fanfic for The Covenant very soon. Again, thanks to kvsgrl and Superdani a.k.a VioletfairChild who have been with me from the start. Please let me know your final thoughts on the story. XD xoxo**


End file.
